Lluvia fría
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Una tarde fría y lluviosa, una tarde muy especial para nuestros dos principales enamorados. ¿Cómo acabara todo esto? –En relación con el capitulo del manga, contiene el mismo nombre-


**_Bienvenidos a un capítulo más de este hermoso manga._**

 ** _Un capítulo especial para una semana especial, el próximo viernes cumplo 4 años en fanfiction. Y como forma de agradecimiento por leer mis fanfic subiré 10 hasta ese día. Ya que hasta ese día llegare a los 100. Así que sin esperar más a leer._**

 ** _(Antes de empezar, quiero decir que esto es lo que pienso que paso en ese capítulo del manga)_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Horimiya no me pertenece. Es propiedad de HERO y Hagiwara Daisuke. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

El ambiente cada vez se sentía más frio. La lluvia no dejaba de caer y cada vez era más fuerte.

Pero el sonido de dos corazones combinados se escuchaba más que una simple lluvia. Dos jóvenes estaban dispuestos a unirse esa tarde.

-Izumi...

Una joven castaña se encontraba debajo de un joven pelinegro. Ambos se veían con mucho amor.

-Tengo frio Izumi

Pero por eso no se preocuparían ya que despues entrarían en un agradable y cálido calor.

El chico miraba a la chica que tenia debajo de él. Tan pequeña, algo frágil. La chica más hermosa y esta vez seria suya.

Era un maldito afortunado de que ella solo se fijara en él. Seria delicado con ella pero sobre todo con mucho amor.

-Eso se puede arreglar Kyoko...

Una voz demasiado ronca y porque no; también algo sensual, nació de aquel pelinegro. Amaba cuando le hablaba de esa manera. Le hacía sentir especial, ya que solo ella escucharía decir su nombre de esa manera.

Sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco, sus ojos se conectaron y los cerraron cuando sus labios se tocaron.

Ambos se besaron con calma. Sus labios eran tan cálidos para ese frio momento. La castaña subió sus manos hasta el cabello corto de él. Se aferro a él y lo acerco más a ella.

El puso sus brazos a un lado de la chica. Estaba soportando todo su peso para no aplastar a la castaña.

Las manos de la castaña bajaron hasta el suéter de él. Un botón, dos botones. Siguió sacando los botones hasta desabrochar completamente el suéter.

El chico se separo con un pequeño hilo de saliva colgando entre sus labios. La miro a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura de esto Kyoko?

El chico puso una mano en la mejilla de ella. La chica le dedico una hermosa sonrisa. Y de igual manera ella puso una mano en la mejilla del pelinegro.

-Claro que si Izumi-kun...

Amaba cuando ella lo llamaba por su nombre. El con cuidado, bajo su mano hasta la blusa de ella y de igual manera botón por botón zafo hasta abrirla por completo. Para que le dejara ver un sostén blanco.

Estaba nervioso. Ambos lo estaban. Pero aun así continuarían. El se quito su suéter y de paso su camisa.

El se volvió acercar a ella y compartieron un apasionante beso. La castaña sentía como las grandes manos de él pasaban por sus pechos, sus costillas, su ombligo y por su vientre.

Ya no sentía frío, se sentía cálido. Ella empezó a soltar pequeños suspiros, tampoco se quería quedar atrás, así que paso sus manos por el pecho y abdomen de él.

Puede que no sea como los demás chicos de su edad y que pareciera que en cualquier momento el se rompería. A ella no le importaba todo lo que pensaban, para ella, el era perfecto y hoy lo averiguaría.

Soltó un largo gemido cuando el empezó a besar sus pechos. ¿Cuando le había quitado su sostén? No sabía pero pudo sentir la maravillosa sensación de sus labios contra sus botones rosas era tan correcto.

Ella se apretó más contra él, el gruño por lo bajo, lo que provoco que el mordiera un poco sus botones y ella soltara un pequeño grito.

-Lo siento, ¿Te lastime?

-No, por favor sigue...

Ambos no querían parar, no podían parar, lo que estaban haciendo en parte era prohibido para su edad pero realmente no querían calmarse.

Volvieron a besarse, las manos de ambos paseaban por sus sudorosos cuerpos. Querían guardar en su memoria cada centímetro de la piel del otro.

Al poco rato habían desaparecido los pantalones de él y la falda de ella. Bajo con delicadeza sus manos a los muslos de ella y empezó a bajar con cuidado las calcetas.

Bajaba con lentitud mientras le otorgaba a sus delgadas piernas pequeños besos y mordidas. Una vez que quito sus calcetas se dedico a observarla. Era tan hermosa, su cabello esparcido por la almohada, sus labios tan rojos y carnosos, nunca se cansaría de probarlos.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, las manos de ella estaban a la altura de sus pechos, tratando de ocultarlos. Solamente faltaba una última barrera, a ambos le faltaban por quitar una barrera. Empezó a temer un poco, está bien que era un idiota pero él sabia de estas cosas. A ella le dolería si no lo hacía con cuidado.

-Tranquilo, no me lastimaras

-Es solo que esto parece un sueño

Ella se levanto bajo la atenta mirada de él, se sentó cerca de él y poso sus manos en las mejillas de él.

-No es un sueño, aquí estoy, puedes sentirme cuando quieras

Le sonrió con ternura y se fue acercando hasta que sus labios se volvieron a tocar. Volvieron a caer en la cama, lo último que les faltaba desapareció.

-Esto te dolerá un poco...

-Adelante...

Empezó a entrar de poco a poco dentro de ella. Junto sus manos con las de ella, sentía como ella se apretaba más a él.

-Solo falta poco...

Y justo despues de eso, entro completamente en ella. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que el jadeaba.

-Me moveré de poco a poco para que te acostumbres pero debo saber que estas bien, así que por favor mírame

Vio como a ella se le dificultaba abrir sus ojos. Antes de que se moviera, vio como ella abría sus ojos, tenían un color líquido, brillaban con la poca luz.

-Te amo Kyoko

-Te amo Izumi

Ambos se sonrieron con cariño y empezaron el acto. Primero empezó lento, no quería hacerle daño. Despues empezó a subir un poco más, ella soltaba gloriosos gemidos mientras que seguía enterrándose en ella.

Duraron así hasta que la lluvia dejo de parar, ambos habían terminado exhaustos. Ambos tenían la respiración acelerada, sus cuerpos estaban sudosos y se sentían pegajosos.

-¿Te hice daño?

El se separo lentamente de ella, mientras que ella con una pequeña sonrisa le respondió.

-Claro que no, fue lo mejor

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risita, se quedaron acurrucados bajo las cobijas mientras veían las pequeñas gotas que se habían quedado en la ventana, caer.

 **...**

 _Tal vez esa lluvia no fue fría, en realidad fue cálida._

* * *

 _ **Un poco corto pero muy tierno sin duda.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Martes 2 de agosto de 2016**_


End file.
